Lightning's Adventure
by D4N63R0U5
Summary: Princess Celestia makes a lie about a test for Twilight and her friends when it's truly for her nephew, Lightning. OCxTwilight, rated M in case some measures are taken.


"I guess I'm a hero now..." Lightning said as he stared at the fireworks, next to him, was Spike and the Mane Six.

"Well, don't let it go to your head." Rainbow Dash said to him. "We were just lucky you were there."

He looked down, taking what she said to mind.

A week before...

Princess Celestia had a mission, a test for Twilight and her friends, but she knew it was too much to them, so she thought and thought of a solution to help them, when her sister, Princess Luna, walked over.

"Sister? What is wrong?" The mare said, Princess Celestia was still amazed that 1,000 years changed her to be so quiet... She used to be so cheerful... She could only feel emotional pain in her heart as she thought of what her sister went through.

"Hello, sister, I'm fine... It's just, I have a test for Twilight and her friends... But they will need help... I'm thinking of going to help myself." The princess was stressed out already, what would be the point of a test if she went herself?

"I know what you mean, Lightning is always seeking adventure, he claims in deep in his heart, my son or not." Luna smiled at the thought of her adopted son.

Celestia smiled with an idea. "Yes... If its adventure he wants... Then HE shall help Twilight and her friends."

Luna was shocked, did she accidentally get her son stuck in another adventure?

He wasn't gonna be happy...

Lightning's room, 20 minutes later...

"I have to do what?" The colt asked his dear mother, sometimes, he wonders why he's Luna's son, but he did want adventure...

"You are to help Twilight Sparkle and her friends pass the test my sister has for them, please do it, for me..." She asked, looking at him.

He could never say no to his mother, even if its an impossible job, he'd always swallow his fears and take any risk to keep her and Equestria safe. "I'll do it, mom."

"Thank you son, now, get going, or you will miss your ride to Ponyville." She smiled.

Ponyville, Now...

Lightning just walked back to the library, which was his home, he was alone, because he had the weirdest feeling in his heart, it was tingly, warm... It wasn't the blood flow, it was... "Love...?" He asked himself.

"It must be..." A voice said, when he turned around, he saw Twilight standing there, he was wondering one thing... How long had she been here, and why did she have the lights off?

"The question is, with who?" The mare curiously asked, since this adventure started, she slowly began to love him, he was handsome, kind, and very defensive, of her in particular.

"Uh..." He nervously studdered, he was worried about her knowing, but they saved the world together, it was time he said something, now or never! "...you."

Ponyville 1 week before...

"Where is he?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"Yes, where is he, Twilight? I have work to tend to." Rarity said.

"C'mon, y'all, this is Princess Luna's son, lets give em a minute." Applejack kindly said, her happiness ran out a window as a confetti cannon went off. "Pinkie! What the hay?!"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited! I mean, what will be be like? Does he like parties? Will he be my friend?" The others merely ignored her.

Suddenly, a royal chariot landed, then, alone, Lightning hopped off and watched the guards take off. But when he turned around, he was quiet, six cute mares he'd never seen before were right in front of him.

"H..hi..." He nervously said, then his eyes widened at the mare reading a book. "I'm here to help Twilight Sparkle and her friends?"

Twilight shot her head up, and looked at him, he was pretty handsome, but the test came first. "Lightning, is it? Come with me, I'll show you where your staying."

Little did he know what would happen next... He took one more look at Canterlot before following the girls to the library.

To be continued.

AN: I truly tried with this one, I can read it, and feel better about it every time, I know I did good, but that's for you, the readers to decide! Please no negative stuff! It may be a while for Chapter 1. This is indeed the prologue. Stay tuned, I will be remaking A Very Sweet Apple one more time. Til Tomorrow, this is me, signing off.


End file.
